Danmachi-What IF?
by Krikasu
Summary: A series in which multiple possibilities of events could have occurred in canon story. This series follows about what if it happens like this then what would happen then. (Similar to the multiverse. Inspiration from Danmachi Randomness by Orionedaloss, if ya guys haven't checked go and read it, its amazing :D)
1. Bell joins Loki Familia?

"_sigh_ Again I got rejected. Now, what should I do?"

A young boy, almost 14 years old is currently walking in depression. He was rejected by so many familias that he tried. Well can't help it right.

"I wish If I could get in a familia where people respect me."

Still, in depression, he moved on.

Bell Cranel, a young adventurer who wants to get strong enough to be known by the world.

"Huff screw this, It would be tough to even join in a familia with this look. The gods aren't saying wrong about me."

Bell speaks to himself as he looks at his body. Well his appearance is like an innocent little kid who might scream and run away from the monsters, gods judged the boy by his looks and suited him with a housekeeper, of course, he was pretty pissed about that. Now how could the boy explain that he would get stronger after he gains some experience after fighting with monsters. Well leaving his thoughts and stumbling here and there for a while, Bell decided to give up and return to the guild.

It was pretty much the night time, the streets of Orario we liven up packed tightly with adventurers who were returning from the dungeon. Bell noticed the adventurers seeming like some had a great day, some had a tiring one and some… well they were pretty pissed.

The land of Orario, also given the title Labyrinth city is pretty famous for its dungeon and Babel tower. More and more adventurers from outside come here for fame or making money, some of them also come for trading with top-class adventurers and some come to live and experience the city.

Bell sighed a number of times as he passed the street. Currently, he is following the flow with demi-humans and elves.

"Seems like I have to give up my hope of being an adventurer."

Just at that moment, some random person bumped into him. Bell was backed but the person fell on the ground.

"Oops so-?"

Bell stopped as he saw the person who had a thin body like it will be broken when applied brute force, small closed eyes with burning cheeks, a ponytail with a blue ribbon with red-hair, seeing the person looks like a man but actually a goddess. Bell didn't have the idea so he quickly blurted out: "I am sorry sir, are you fine?"

"Who are ya callin sir?"

"Eh?"

"I am flat that dosn' mean that I'm a man!"

"Uwa….. s-sorry miss."

"Whatever, who are ya? Why did ya bump with me? Watch where ya are goin'."

"Uh…."

Bell can only give a sheepish smile, nothing else, _seems like this woman is drunk._

"Hey ya listenin'?"

"Uh.. ya.. I am."

"Look kid I'm Loki, the goddess of mischief so ya better not mess with me."

Loki gets up and taps her top. Bell still giving a sheepish smile and looking at the drunken goddess. _Just my luck… how can I tackle her now?_

"I once again tell ya, better watch yerself kid."

"Um… miss actually you bum-"

"Now as yer punishment."

_She isn't listening at all._

"Ya have ta carry me back to my home."

"Eh…..EHHHH!?"

"What, it's yer fault, no complainin."

"O-Okay."

Bell can't help it but had to accept her request. Moreover, he doesn't want something bad to happen to her. As always the kind-hearted Bell piggyback her and marched to her home.

It was total silence between them, Bell is still having a hard time to carry Loki on his back.

_Man… this woman is heavier than she looks, what did she eat for dinner other than drinking?_

"It's boring."

"Huh?"

Loki broke the silence surprising Bell for a moment.

"My children went to an expedition, so I'm all alone. It became boring to drink alone."

"..."

"Well wish my children return soon."

"By the way goddess Loki, may I know how many children you have in your familia?"

"Hm?"

"I know sorry, it was rude for me to ask hehe."

"Are ya new here?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well can't blame ya right. My familia is one of the largest familia in Orario," A smile appeared on Loki's face.

"It's nice to have a big family," Bell also replied with a smile but without looking at Loki.

For a moment, Loki took a good look at the boy, he seemed like he is bothered by something.

"So, ya seem to be in trouble. What happened? Is something wrong," asked with a concerned voice.

"Uh…. well, the thing is…."

Bell again explained the whole story which might've made him look like a useless human who is only fit for housework. But Loki looked at him differently.

"So, ya gonna try again?"

"Well, I am giving up on it. Seems like the gods and goddesses wants only strong looking people in their familia."

Loki felt bad for him after he said that. She was somehow feeling different when he was still carrying her on his back. It felt like she is being cleansed by his pureness. At that instant, she felt that one day, this boy who got rejected today will gain everyone's attention.

Finally Bell reached Twilight Manor, Loki's home as well as the Loki familia head base.

"Well goddess, it was nice meeting you. Thank you for talking to me."

"Hey, where do ya think ya are going?"

"Hm?"

As Bell turned around, Loki stopped him and asked.

"Ya can't leave now."

"Uh… Why I just did as you said."

"Ya, but ya are in my territory. I won't allow you to leave."

"Eh?"

Bell galloped harder. _Did I do something to make her angry?_

Loki moves in but before she steps in she looks at Bell and said with a smile: "Come now, we have to continue with the ritual."

"The ... ritual?"

"Yup. Kid, yer hunt for familia is over because I Loki, will allow you to join my familia."

"Eh ...EHHHH?!"

"S-Seriously goddess?"

"Yup," Loki nodded and this made him jump like a rabbit in excitement.

After Loki engraved her blessings to the boy, Bell was very happy that made him hug his goddess. Loki for the first time experiencing a hug given to her made her burn her cheeks along with her hearth feeling a warmth. (To put it more simply, she fell for him)

_**After a year and a half…**_

"Are you kidding me?"

"Is that really him."

"Wish he was in our familia."

A group of people surround near the bulletin board, seeing the news of the record holder Bell who is currently Level 7, the second Level 7 adventurer of Orario with alias 'W_hite prince_'.

Now starring at Twilight manor.

"Amazing Bell, he is Level 7 now," Ais started with a bright smile.

"Amazing Argonaut-kun, he is the best."

"Hump, it was just his damn luck to get this strong."

"Admit it Bete, you are jealous because Bell scored on Ais," Tione teased Bete with a teasing smile.

"No, I'm not!" The wolf startled and moved his head away.

"By the way where is Bell?"

Outside the manor, Loki took Bell to give him a treat holding his arm and making others jealous.

"L-Loki, what are you doing? You are close."

"What's wrong with it Bell? Come now we have to enjoy our date."

"DATE? When did this come from?"

"Hm? Why ya ask."

"Cus you are a god and I am a human, how could a god and a human being in a relationship like this?"

"Oh Bell, "Loki gave a quick kiss on Bell's cheek making him startle, "Ya shouldn't place us gods on a pedestal all the time."

"Uhh… but… eh…."

"Would it hurt ya to fulfill a girls request?"

"Uh…. I…."

Bell is completely silenced with Loki in charge. Loki is seen happy for rest of the day with Bell blushing madly.


	2. LIARIS FREESE Secret is out!

_This all happened after the denatus meeting._

* * *

Orario the Labyrinth city. It was a peaceful day as regular days, but that peace has been turned into a loud scream for help.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE ME."

Bell is seen running all around Orario, behind him came a number of familia along with their deities, especially Loki.

"Wait little rookie join our familia. We will give you strength."

"Like hell, Hey rookie join our familia."

"Hey, the itty bitty's child will join my familia!"

They are all fighting for Bell. Hestia's worst nightmare became a reality.

_How did this even happen?_

**A few hours before when Bell and lily were in the dungeon.**

"So we got ya now itty-bitty."

"..."

"Seems like the potion is working," the god with a hat gave a grin.

"Well then let's end it quickly," the blonde god finished.

Loki, Hermes and Dionysus captured Hestia and made her drink the truth potion. The reason they did this was because they had doubt that her child must have a connection with the evilisu as he was growing at a quick pace. Hestia is blanked out and can't fight back. The questions of the gods start as piercing spear.

"So itty-bitty ya got a connection with evilisu?"

"...No…..."

"Does your child has something to do with this?"

"...No…"

"How can you say?"

"Bell….he is an innocent and kind child….. He always cares for others…," a dull smile appears on Hestia's face, "That's why… I love my Bell….."

"Okay now this is too true haha," Hermes could only gallop, Loki can relate Hestia's love for her child with her and Ais, Dionysis could only sweatdrop. Now Loki asks the main question.

"What is the skill name? No normal child can grow even faster. It took a year for my Aiz to get ranked up to level 2. Come on itty-bitty spill the beans already."

"..."

"JUST SPILL IT ALREADY!"

No matter how hard Hestia tried to stay silent, she tried her best to not give answer to Loki. Unfortunately, her subconsciousness failed and then:-

"Bell has a skill named Liaris Freese…."

"L-Liaris…."

"Freese…."

Loki and Dionysus giving knowing looks to each other, from behind Hermes continues.

"Hestia, what does that skill does?"

"The strong desire, strong he grows…. A skill which allows him to get stronger when fixated with one mindset ..."

"So what is his desire huh?"

"...ugh….."

"Eh"

Hestia now looked super pissed as well as irritated making the three gods shake in fear….

"Ais… Wallenwhatsit….."

"Eh?"

"Uh….."

"Hehe…."

An awkward silence fell upon the four of them.

**Loki in mind**

"is…. wallenwhatsit….. Ais…. wallenwhatsit….. Ais…. wallenwhatsit….. Ais…. wallenstien….. ! AISU!"

**Hermes in mind**

"Wow Bell, so that's the secret of your growth."

**Dionysus in mind**

"Yep, definitely an innocent one."

Loki gave out death stare followed by Hermes and Dionysus with sweat-drops.

Well the secret wasn't gone public until a certain perverted god eavesdropped on them.

With his watered mouth and jerk face he came.

"Hahaha… he is perfect for me, dear Hestia I Apollo challenge a war-game with you."

Hestia spun her head towards him, seeing the jerkface she got unbelievable strength making her to get free from the tied wall, she immediately rushed and gave him a strong punch on his face.

"HERE THIS SERVES YOU RIGHT."

**-BAM!-**

Miraculously, Hestia smashed Apollo's face to the opposite wall making him knocked unconscious, seeing a little girl forming like a strong muscled woman, Loki, Hermes and Dionysus sweat dropped even more.

_Why did we even mess with her?_

It was too late for them to ask themselves, again she turned to the ones who made her spill the secret about her beloved one and only child.

"Uh…. H-Hestia calm down will ya."

"And…. why…. Should… I?" Hestia's heavy voice and steps made them even more afraid.

"Uh… Hestia well…"

The gods silenced due to her anger. Luckily somehow Hestia got dizzy and fell unconscious which made the gods finally sigh in relief and then giving a grin.

**Near babel tower, when Bell and Lily almost had their day**

"Phew Lily, we were able to get more vals than usual."

"Yes master Bell, it's a new achievement. Lily says we should keep up the good work."

After a successful day, Bell and Lily finally gave out a sigh of relief until….

"Wow look there he is!"

"Eh?"

"Little Rookie!"

"Master Bell, did you do something?"

"No I haven't done a thing Lily!"

"So why are they looking at you like that?"

As the prum spun her head to other adventurers, a sudden rush has started separating Bell away from Lily.

"UWAAAA….. LILY!"

"M-Master Bell!"

The crowd has completely surrounded him, crushing him and blocking his path. Right now Bell's situation could be compared with that of a trapped almiraj in between a bunch of adventurers.

"What happened to everyone here? Oww"

"Hey Little Rookie join our familia."

"Eh?"

"No join our familia."

"Ehhhhh?"

Currently every male and female adventurers are fighting for Bell. _What on earth is going on? _

**In the twilight manor, when they found that Bell grows stronger quickly because of Ais…**

"W-What!"

Well undoubtedly the whole familia was in shock. Bete was left with mouth wide open, Lefiya's soul came out when she heard that the human won by showing his skill that completely is determined to get Ais, Tiona was a bit jealous and Tione gave off a smirk to the wolf.

"Seems like Bell Cranel turned out to be a big player," Finn said with a sheepish smile.

"Well ya see the power within tha kid though Finn," Gareth while stroking his beard.

"But still, desire to get Ais? That is beyond amazing haha," Riveria still trying to contain her laugh.

Ais on the other hand was smiling in a way that she never did, beside her was a small figure running here and there waving its arms, mini-Ais yelled "Yay my rabbit did it for me. FOR ME!"

Finn looked at Loki and asked: "So you want to make him join us?"

"Yup, ya got a problem with that?"

"Nope, well you usually won't let anyone near Ais. IS Bell okay?"

"Fufufu, I still won't let him get close to her, he can grow even stronger and serve my familia."

After a few moments of silence, when Loki left the room the Braver finished: "Why is my thumb feel like throbbing for no good reason?"

**Back to the guild… uh no to the main street**

Bell is currently being chased by hundreds and thousands of adventurers, all the gods and adventurers are after the boy.

Seeing how the conditions are in the city (_**currently in chaos**_) the guild decided to secure Bell and keep him safe until the matter closes down.

Now the matter is closed but Hestia familia still gets wargame challenge for Hestia familia. Royman couldn't take it anymore, so he made two options for Hestia familia that either they accept the war-games or leave Orario forever.

For Bell and Hestia, it was like a hellish situation but they decided to do wargame instead of leaving their home.

**After a year…**

"Look at those people."

"Woah are they stars?"

"Idiot look at their emblem."

"Idiot it's the Hestia familia!"

The captain of the familia Bell entered followed by Lily, Welf, Mikoto, Finn, Bete, Ais, Lefiya, Tiona and Tione with 50 other members.

"Woah seems like they are throwing a big party!"

"Right, now I don't even wanna mess with the _white phantom_."

As the adventurers around them cheered, Bell stood up and congratulated for their victory over 69th floor. The familia enjoyed the night.

Well currently Hestia Familia is the largest familia in Orario as Bell won at least consecutive of more than 100 wargames.

Now both the child and the god have the luxurious life as they wanted and Hestia was pretty happy to see Hermes, Loki and Dionysus ruined to dust.

**Serves them right though.**


	3. Aiz rejected Bell?

"Hey lady, we need some booze over here!"

"Coming right up nya."

"We want to place an order here."

"We are on it, Anya go get the order."

"I'm busy nya, ask Ryu nya."

Hostess of fertility, the only pub in Oraria which livens up the night for adventurers. Every single adventurer after returning from a long day of dungeon enjoy their night spending their night.

Currently, a most expected visitor arrived. Just as he promised to Syr, Bell came to the pub to have dinner. Well he had no problem as his goddess did say that she will be late so he can have dinner somewhere else.

"Glad you were able to come."

"Ah- Syr-san."

Bell luckily got a free table for one. The place sure was filled with lively bunch of people. Moreover, Bell got the food that he didn't even ordered for. Thank's Syr, for trying to rip him of his money.

Welp, he can't waste the food given to him so he gladly accepted it.

"Ah, here comes our regulars nya-"

As Anya walked back in greeting the newcomers, seeing them made Bell started to warm up as he saw the Loki Familia coming through the entrance. His face went beet red as he saw the sword princess. Crossing his hands and staring at her, his heart bouncing off its charts. Everything was going good until….

"Hey Aiz, tell them the story."

"What story?"

"The one with the Minotaur, the one you slayed on the fifth floor, that newb boy remember?"

"T-That…"

"Eh- what's goin on?"

At that moment, Bell froze, it was about him. As the wolf told the story and everyone couldn't help but laugh at the boy, Bell was hurt badly. The princess did feel pity for him. Just then Riveria stepped in and stopped the wolf but he kept on going and finally.

"Say Aiz, as a woman who would you choose? Him or me?"

"What?"

"As a man who wags your tail? Me or that scaredy little rabbit?"

"I…"

"Okay, say if he comes up to you and says he likes you, no he loves you. Will you accept him?"

"..."

"Ha there is no way he can win over you."

Aiz started to make the environment tensed, "Just to let you know Bete, I will not accept any man."

"Eh?"

"Even if he was the last man on earth to confess, I will say a no to his face."

The comment, broke Bell's heart. Within a second he became pale and lifeless. The group was also shocked along with the rest of the men who were there. Total silence...

"Geese, the environment is ruined."

The goddess broke the silence. As Bete was going out of control, the familia decided to tie him up whereas the boy who is almost willing to 'DIE' pays off the cost and exits the pub without getting noticed by anyone, though Syr was worried about him.

* * *

"I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…"

Bell kept on muttering this almost more than a thousand times (_Damn that's one heck of a serious depression for him_), he passed through the streets where the shops were still open, when he reached the corner to the church he looked up wondering with his depressed pale face, "How high is the church wall? Will I be able to die falling off from it? Or should I go off to that big tower and fall off."

As he was continuing his desperate way of 'killing' himself, Miach who was currently carrying the drunken goddess of Bell noticed the boy who was lowering his head more and more periodically.

"Oh, Bell-kun. You came at perfect time could you take-"

"Eh, Miach-sama."

"Uh…"

Miach showed signs of worries and concern to the boy. When he asked Bell about what 'exactly' happened and what 'he' was about to do left him in shock. I mean, who would give away his or her life just for one simple rejection right? Besides it wasn't even real. Who knows what has been going through the princess's mind.

Leaving that, Miach quickly dragged both Bell and Hestia to their home (dragged Bell cus god knows what he would do if left free on his own and in this state.) and gave them sleeping potion which reacted quickly.

After the night, when Hestia woke up in the morning, the only sight she saw was a ghost lingering above her. She sure was taken aback by it as it has a massive depressive aura, then her blue eyes rolled towards Bell who was… er...

"C-Choto Bell-kun. Why are you sitting at the corner? And what happen to you!?" Hestia asked in panic.

Once again, the poor rabbit told his heart breaking story to her which could only make her facepalm.

"B-Bell-kun, just because she talked things like that doesn't mean it is the end of the world…"

"... Kami-sama."

"You understood right?" giving a sheepish smile to Bell for assurance.

"Yes."

He looked away and said, "I shall fall off the Babel."

"YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING A BIT BELL!"

After many struggles and earnings and giving him some confidence, Hestia was able to make Bell overcome over that problem (Though it took her whole two weeks.)

Now Bell gave up on Ais. His main aim was to find pretty girls in the dungeon and save them, become her hero, like his grandpa said to him. He would love to stay on that rather than being 'saved' by a 'girl'.

Since his desire changed to get stronger and be the coolest hero of all times, Liaris freese was present there with him so Hestia was relieved.

…

…

_**Okay Harem count start:-**_

Firstly Bell meet up with Eina and gain some knowledge about the monsters in the dungeon. It was a hellish training. Bell decided to study about the monsters till seventh floor before he even charges in. After complete gain of knowledge, he went to dungeon and this time the mistake ratio were very low which made him satisfied. Just as Eina said, he first studied the movements of the monster and its weakness and then attacked it. Thanks to Eina he had no problem clearing first 6 floors.

Not to soon, a festival Monsterphilia was organised, that time Bell had to give syr her wallet. Also Hestia returned from Hephaistos's place and then the two of them had a great time.

A monster breakouts through the colosseum and attacks the two. Little the monster knew, Bell quickly gathered his guts and then finished it off. The event made him the star of the show as he slayed the monster in front of the people.

During evening, Syr told him that she saw him fight like a true hero and teased him by saying 'I fell for you'. Our Bell didn't let that go and grabbed her wrist as she was about to leave, this time seriously asking her.

Just for fun or it the true feeling, Bell can't figure out and was left puzzled while Syr, on the other hand was in state of losing breath due to his bold statement. That did make her blush madly.

Bell, with his skill came a long way, needed a hand to help out during the exploration in dungeon. A strange supporter named Liliruca arde assisted him though Bell had his suspicions about her. This kept going for a few days as the supporter didn't act quickly. By this time he learned to use magic and like an excited boy, he ran to the dungeon testing the skill.

Ultimately he ended up with a mind down, as the killer ants approached the boy, they were backed as they heard footsteps of two people coming. A pleasant surprise for Bell.

"Hm… who is this?"

As the lady knelt down to check what happened to the boy, behind her another voice spoke.

"Ah…. I think I know him."

"Is it so Lefiya?"

"Um… kinda, this guy is a newbie here Riveria-sama."

The Nine-hells and Thousand elf appeared, well the boy was still down and letting him like this was dangerous.

"Ano- Riveria-sama."

"Hm what is it Lefiya?"

"The person in the context that Bete-san mentioned, is similar to this boy."

"Hm…. you are right."

The two looked at him carefully, yup it was Bell who was 'insulted' as well as 'rejected' (not actually). Well, he is down for the count. Riveria after putting a lot of thought and energy of how to pay an apology to the boy came with the final solution.

"We have to make up to him."

"?!... R-Riveria-sama?"

"Fufu…. Then it's decided."

"Eh…."

Riveria gave a funny smile to her apprentice which made Lefiya feel jolts of 500 watts.

"All right Lefiya, I leave the rest to you."

"Uwaaa, Riveria-sama! No fair!"

"I am not good with these things and you two are of similar ages, so suits you good."

"But… but… but."

The little elf cried as the high elf left her alone with the boy 'ON HER LAP', Lefiya was forced to give him a lap pillow as a method of apology. It was too embarrassing for her, to think she would give a stranger a lap pillow. Lefiya felt humiliated but surprisingly calm at the same time. Looking at the boy, she carefully touch his hair, and that felt great as if she is getting cleansed and calm by touching him.

"Hm…?"

"Uk!"

Bell slowly opened his eyes. Had some time to recollect his senses as he was speaking that won't even make any sense.

"Mom?"

"I am not your mother," still patting.

"A… Fairy?..."

"No… not that either," again still at it.

Bell after collecting and pulling himself together swiftly woke up and sat on his knees. Banging his head on the floor and apologising. To think that another girl would wake him up, and a pretty one too. Welp, good for him as Lefiya and Bell chatted and became acquainted. Time passed by as he slowly get to know Tiona and Tione, especially Tiona who was super friendly with him as they adore heroic stories. He started to train with tiona more in which she had so much fun, the physical training was with Tiona and magical training was with Lefiya. This made them know Bell even better and thus his improvement in strength and magic satisfied Hestia.

This time around Liliruca tricked Bell into a trap but thanks to his strength and magic also his battle experience with Tiona and lectures from Lefiya made it easy for him to deal with monsters without his knife. He saved Lily and as a kind and warm hearted person, Bell forgave Lily which made her have feelings for him.

Few days before the Loki familia expedition Lefiya decided to take more classes of Bell as she also wanted to practice Arcs ray. The two trained the whole week, by this time Bell was good enough to beat a level 2 monster, in simple terms, Rank up. The hardcore magic training increased his magic to double S rank, also Lefiya gain the control over Arcs Ray. Time to say goodbye for a while, before they did their goodbyes Bell gave her his magic so she would use it in need.

"Lefiya-san, this is my magic. Use it when you need it the most"

"Hai, thank you Bell-san," giving out the bright smile to the boy making him blush.

"And…"

"Hm?"

"C-Come back home alive… I will be waiting for you so that we can spar again," he shuttered at some parts but completed with a big smile at the end making the elf totally lose her cool and quickly turning around.

"Y-Yes"

She replied and quickly exited with a bright red face leaving Bell scratching his face.

"_To think I would have feelings like this to someone other than Ais-san"_

* * *

…

"A minotaur, its attacking a white haired boy. In 9th floor."

Hearing this, Tiona immediately rushed out to save the boy but was stopped by the king. She tried as she dodged the king's strike but was able to pass through as Ais stopped the king and kept on battling him giving enough time for Tiona to get to the floor.

_*clang*_

_*clich*_

_*sweep*_

"Arg!"

"ROOOOAR"

Cornered by the bull headed monster, Bell, who was lying helpless on the floor, recollecting everything that he earned all these days.

All his sweat.

All of his hard work.

All of his time studying about monsters with Eina.

"_Are they for nothing?..._"

The two-handed long sword which was just hanging above him, ready to cut him through was suddenly pulled back by a knockback.

Bell turned his neck to find that Tiona came in and saved him.

"T-Tiona-san?"

"You did great Bell, let me handle it from here," placing her left foot at front and readying herself to make the final blow, Bell bravely stood up.

"_How long?... How long would I stay like this…. Just to be saved by a 'girl'?... No… get up… you have to… if not now then when?_"

Again standing all high and up, he defeated the minotaur and finally ranked up to level to.

As he kept on marching to his path, he made new companions.

Welf, a smith from Hephaistos familia, who later joined Hestia familia to help Bell during war games.

Mikoto, a samurai girl of Takemikazuchi familia, who once had a harsh decision to pass raid Bell's party but for its atonement, she became Bell's sword and helped him. Just like Welf she transferred to Hestia familia to help him out. Mikoto was sure in love with Takemikazuchi, the god of war but recently she started seeing Bell as a true man.

Haruhime, the non combatant who was saved by Bell from the hands of Istar before she had a chance to use her as sacrifice.

As this kept on going, the girls who were saved by Bell also joined his familia which included Ryu as well.

His harem has grown a lot bigger and yup he really didn't regretted leaving the sword princess.


	4. Lefiya be friends with Bell?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just got a bit lazy to write the stories for the time being. I took ****Hayashinkage17**** idea as it might be a good possibility but in another way. This incident is after events of sword oratoria vol12.**

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since the fall of revis. The Loki familia and Hestia familia made it back to the surface safely. Even after their return the head executives of the familia returned back to their routines while the remaining members decided to take a break. The same goes for the young group of the familia, Ais, Tiona, Tione, and Lefiya decided to take a rest for a while. After defeating Revis, Ais thought that she had to lower her phase of training so she rarely trained and mostly visited the city with the hiryute sisters Lefiya on the other hand still had it hard on her friend's loss but she tried to move on from it.

In the case of Bell, he was out cold for a whole week. After he gained consciousness, for some reason he too also stops his progress in getting strong. Right now, Hestia clearly knows that he can rank up to Level 5 but this would yet again cause turmoil in the city. Bell for some reason had a strange dream as the man who took care of him, his grandpa instead of trying to make a harem advised him to be wiser in his decision. After fighting Asterius, Bell did become a level headed guy but this coming from his late grandfather (_According to his POV_) in his dreams surprised him. Later he finally asks Hestia about that mysterious unknown reason for his rapid growth. Hestia finally reveals his secret to him, about his very first skill. After learning the truth the rabbit then got to a final conclusion that his 'desire' is still not fixed, instead, it seems to fluctuate between the happenings.

It was again a pleasant morning in Orario, though not that pleasant for the workers scattered around the city. Prum's taking their goods, shopkeepers trying to sell their essentials, citizens relaxing and making progress in their personal works. A certain white-haired boy walks around the city with a soft smile on his face.

'Seems like everyone is having a normal day,' Bell is currently taking a break from adventure. Instead of training, he decides to wait for his familia members to rank up also including Haruhime.

'Who might've known what we have been through'

His train of thoughts kept on running as he saw merry children playing with each other, couples roaming around having happy times. Families, without having any worries about the world, are spending their valuable time.

As he was free roaming around Orario after a long time, he didn't expect to bump into a certain someone.

"Uwa- Are you okay?"

"Oops, my bad!"

The two made their eye contact.

"Lefiya-san?"

"B-Bell Cranel?"

He gave his hand to help her stand up but she didn't accept his offer. Lefiya was wandering aimlessly until when she learned with whom she bumped into. Bell Cranel, none other than the white-haired perverted scumbag human for her. But right at the moment, she wasn't in the mood to even say or think another word about him.

"S-Sorry…"

She quickly passed by leaving Bell with his eyebrows raised in surprise. This is odd, whenever their eyes meet, either Lefiya would start ranting or give Bell a glare but this was coming out of nowhere.

'What is wrong with her? This is unusual.'

Another thought kicks in, even though he thinks of not meddling with her, his kind nature didn't let her go. Finally the free-roaming rabbit became a stalker and stalked the gloomy elf.

* * *

*step* *step* step*

"Hm?"

*step* *step* step*

'Someone is following me? But who?'

*step* *step* step*

'_Ugh… this aura of concern and kindness… why don't you leave me alone!?_'

Lefiya mixed up along with the crowd on the main street, even after doing that only to hope that she lost that person, her attempt failed as his gaze was following her.

'_Why?_'

She took some turns in an attempt to fool him off but failed.

'_Just leave me be!_'

She picked her pace, so did the person following her. She took a sharp right turn. When the person reached he was confused to see where that elf disappeared?

"Where did she go? She made a turn right here."

Bell moved a few steps forward, passing a narrow space where Lefiya hid, it was dark so he wasn't able to locate her hiding there. With him not noticing her, Lefiya decides to slip away from his sight but nope, luck wasn't by her side.

He heard a step behind him. Instinctively he turned and caught the person's hand whom he was stalking.

"W-Why are you after me you stalker!?"

Lefiya exclaimed as Bell tried to calm her down, he made a good grip on her hand so that she wouldn't break free and run away from him.

"I was worried about you."

"This is none of your concern, just let me-"

"I can't!"

"What! Just let go of me you pervert, scumbag, womanizer!"

"Look, I stalked you because I am worried about you Lefiya-san."

"Just let go-"

"I will but first, let's have a talk, Please…"

She can't help it, neither she wants to feel pathetic in front of her rival nor she needs any chatter with him, but she knows, she has to talk with him else this stubborn rabbit will disturb her again and again.

"F-Fine, only this once."

Lefiya agreed, so did Bell, giving a sigh of relief.

"First, let's go somewhere safe and private for us to talk."

He gave a soft smile to her but she was still gloomy.

* * *

Bell and Lefiya made their way to a memorable location for both of them, The walls! Place where Bell trained with Aiz and the same area when Lefiya saw Bell being trained by her Idol. Firstly it did piss her a little as if he was mocking her by asking Aiz to train him before her but now that was all in the past.

'He is strong.'

The elfess who kept her head high up dropped down viewing the floor. Bell was now even more concerned, he might not know what had happened during their adventure at the dungeon but he will definitely make sure that he will cheer up the gloomy elf.

"Is everything okay Lefiya-san?"

_Again that concerned look_

"Hump, why do you care?"

Lefiya made sure not to make face contact with him. Every time he comes to gain her attention she moves her face away and away and… the thing goes on and on.

"Uh… If you do like this then how can we talk face to face?"

"Without face would also do!... humph"

She protested, by clearly crossing her arms under her breast, face still away from the rabbit's face, and her eyes completely closed with puffed cheeks.

Bell looked defeated, foreshadow forming near his head which is currently holding him back.

"So, you will be like this?"

"Hump!"

Lefiya rotated a 30-degree angle to right…

"You sure?..."

Added 60 degrees more making a 90 degree... Bell is losing his temper.

"You… really… sure?"

Added 90 aaaaand completely showing her back to the rabbit.

'_This is it... I am done now'_

The rabbit's hands grabbed the elfess's shoulder, twisted back and facing him, pulling her harder and closer to make her forcefully look at him.

"W-W-W-W-whwhat are y-y-y-y-y-you doing you scum, perverted womanizer!"

"I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

Angry or embarrassed. Right now Lefiya is feeling as if her heart is running a marathon escaping from an almiraj which is far stronger than it used to be.

"L-L-LET GO OF ME!"

"I WON'T UNLESS YOU TALK!"

"UWAA-"

Her eyes became whirly, almost she was going to go mind down.

'_No other choice left Lefiya Viridis!'_

"F-Fine I will please let go!"

….

The situation finally calmed down (**AS IF!**)

Lefiya and Bell rested themselves by sitting by the wall's support facing the sun. Lefiya was still shaken by the fact that the rabbit went this far to ask her problem, she never expected that coming from a boy who was shy back then and man she is still trying to catch her breath.

"*phant*...eweeee…. *phant*"

Lefiya placed her hand on her chest to make sure her heart didn't skip a beat (but it already did) and tried to calm herself. Bell, on the other hand, rested his right arm on his right knee as the other leg was spread flat and the left hand was supporting him to sit properly, he looked at Lefiya with a bulk of guilt weighing him down.

'_Did I overkill?'_

"Uhm… Lef-"

"NOT… *phant*... A… *phant*... WORD!..."

Bell sweatdropped.

After a few seconds, Lefiya continued.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's because the burden lessens when you share things with people right?"

"And why would I? You are the last person to think that I will share my problems with you," she said directly on his face, completely annoyed by him.

"..."

Not helping it, Bell knows that Lefiya, for some "unknown" reason, hates him.

Wait a second… This is the best time he can ask why she hates him… that's it! At Least he would know why she rants whenever he is around her.

"Lefiya-san, why do you hate me?"

"E-Eh?"

"I mean, you are mean to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"W-Who said I hate you! Wait I do hate you!"

"... you seem to be doubtful on your own."

"Yes I… ugh…."

Lefiya lowers her voice as well as her shoulders. _Ugh why is he looking so sorry?_

She had to stop, Bell's sad expression might've made Lefiya a bit understandable person as he really was sad by Lefiya's behavior. No matter whoever it is meant to mean to him, he was not hurt that much as he was hurt by Lefiya doing it.

"I… honestly I don't hate you…"

The orange-haired elfess looked eye to eye with the boy.

"I… I was just jealous…"

"Jealous?"

"I…"

_I don't want to say it. But if I tell him then he might stop chasing me._

Finally making up her mind the elfess confesses everything to the boy. Right now he is neither a rival nor a pervert, scum, womanizer etc. for her it's a direct talk to Bell Cranel, a boy. Nothing more nothing else.

"I became jealous of you when you started your training with Ais-san."

"Why?" his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Because, first of all you are an outsider. Secondly, Ais-san never accepts another guy, but she becomes friendly with you. Not only that but you also gained Tione-san and Tiona-san's interest."

"So, were you thinking that I stole them or something like that?"

"No, I never even thought like that. I just got a bit insecure that you will take Ais-san away from us."

"..."

"When I first saw you having Ais-san's support, it crushed me. Seeing another familia's man having her support pissed me off."

Bell gulped at this point, Lefiya held her knees pressing her bust.

"I then decided to take you as my rival."

"R-Rival? But we can't be rivals."

"Why do you think so?" giving an eye to rabbit Lefiya arrogantly asks.

"Because I am a frontliner and you are a mage. It's the duty of the frontliner to protect mages so gaining experience has a big gap."

Yup, he was right, she is a mage and he is a frontliner. Lefiya was disappointed in herself and hence she hit her face on her knees.

"Guess that was foolish of me, but still, back then I was upset so I took you as my rival."

She raised her head above the blue sky, remembering how hard she had been through after taking him as a rival. Bell kept on listening to the elf.

"I practiced hard, learned new magic and how to use them perfectly, learned to be calm during an intense battle. I did everything so that Ais-san would be proud of me but you! You came flying in and swept everything in an instance, even watching her naked!"

She narrowed her eyes at the rabbit as if she was penetrating his soul. Bell will never forget that accident caused by Hermes. He shouldn't have trusted him at all in the first place. This made him panic and freak out at the same time.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT LEFIYA-SAN!"

"Not that it matters anymore. But it then mattered when you ranked up to Level3. It took me years to get there and you attained it like it was nothing. At this point in time, I almost gave in."

After hearing this much from her, he came to the conclusion that she might be mad because he grew faster than others. Well, not hurt to ask right.

"So… you are mad because I am growing faster than other adventurers."

"Humph…"

The rabbit's back stiffens, face running with sweat drops. But wait, these are the only reasons? No this can't be it right?... right?

He took a breath and continued the conversation.

"It seems like there are more of my things you want to say."

The elf hesitated but as her mind was made up to confess everything to him, she carried on.

"Well there are things that I want to say but…"

"But?..."

"*sigh* I have to admit you are amazing."

"Uh… thanks?"

He gave the elfess a sheepish smile but still, she set herself in a gloomy mood. Pressing her knees to her bust even tighter as a way to show how frustrated she was to even admit it.

"I tried to figure out how you do it but I learned it when I saw you fight that Minotaur."

'_Asterius?..'_

"You were brave and strong-willed, you didn't even flinch while you faced the monster. I couldn't help but move to your adventure. I didn't even realize that I was cheering you on."

"..."

"At that point… I lost. A boy who isn't even afraid of that abnormal monster faced it head-on."

"Wait… abnormal?"

"That minotaur was not level 2 at all…"

"I heard it from the captain, that minotaur must be at least around the king's level."

'_She is right, Asterius is level 7.'_

"If I was brave as you, I could have saved her…."

"Wait saved who?"

"Uk!"

A shock struck between them. Lefiya panicked inside so did Bell's mind started digging a bunch of unanswered questions.

**Lefiya POV:**

_I accidentally said it. Now he is going to pester me on that._

**Bell POV:**

_Who is she talking about saving? Wait is this the reason for her gloomy mood?_

After trying hard to hold it in, Lefiya gave up and told her about her fallen friend filvis. The rabbit heard the elf's story with determination. He never thought that this much had happened unknowingly to him when he was trying to finish that monster. After that, Lefiya sat with complete disappointment and Bell just sat in silence. Tears started to trail down as the elfess continued…

"I lost my friend. If I were strong as you… Never mind, how can someone like you ever feel about losing someone precious to you."

Her words felt him as if she stabbed him with an invisible dagger. Well she has no idea how Bell is or what he too has been through. The rabbit calmly replies to her harsh statement.

"Ya, how can someone like me who lost a certain someone, a close person whom I loved, who was dear to me, would be able to understand how you feel."

That came out of nowhere. Lefiya let loose of herself and looked at him with a questioning face. The rabbit gave the elf a soft smile and viewed the sky, remembering that day when the old man saved him.

"You see when I was a kid I was cornered by a goblin."

"A goblin!"

"I was scared and crying, in the hope that someone will save me."

The surrounding thickness, Lefiya kept on hearing his story."

"And then, he came. My grandpa showed up and saved me. He was my hero."

"So… what happened next? I mean… how did you lose him."

"That… even I don't know. One day he suddenly… went missing. We tried to find him everywhere but there was no sign of him. So I couldn't help but…"

Bell stopped, now he is breaking down. He never wanted to think about what happened in the past but for her sake, he had to. Lefiya placed her hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I… I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine… you didn't even know about me."

Not too soon the serious story slowly turned into a comedic scene. Bell and Lefiya started to share their personal life and decided to learn about each other since there is no room to hide anything as they are practically similar.

Mostly Bell achieved what he wanted. Lefiya fell flat on the floor and laughed insanely as Bell told her that he viewed a dungeon scenario where he stands up to save a girl and create his love story but the whole thing was reversed, which did embarrass him but he still kept going.

Lefiya clearly knew that girls are always around him but he is too much of a thick-headed guy to even understand their feelings.

Lefiya told her life when she was in wishe forest and how she met Riveria. Bell told her about his grandfather who told him a number of heroic stories. The elfess briefly explains her journey to become a strong mage to succeed Riveria. The boy briefly explains his way to become the coolest hero of all time.

The chatter went good until Lefiya accidentally spilled about her rare skill that allows her to use more than three magic.

_Well this became awkward._

Lefiya never thought that it would be this much fun to talk with him that she would accidentally spill her secret to another familia member. Bell knowing that Hestia will kill him can't help but to share his rare skill with her. Lefiya sure was surprised to learn his secret but she never thought about Ais having it as she has a strong desire for something.

Lefiya then told him that she has been trying hard to master her weak parts whereas Bell told him that his desire is not yet fixed and is moving all over the place.

The sunsets, not knowing how time passed by quickly the two stood up viewing the beautiful sunset.

"Today was fun. Never thought that you will be this funny."

"Was that a compliment?"

Lefiya giggled and Bell just sighed, but they sure enjoyed their time chatting together.

"So, you are going to rank up to Level 5?"

"No, I will not."

"Why though?"

"I will wait for my familia to catch up to me. From this point onwards, I will move with them."

His statement made a good impression on Lefiya, he is a man of word and she believes it. She has one more wish that she can ask of him now as they became a bit closer.

"H-Hey, mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Eh? Fight as in with weapons?"

"Yes, I wanna try using concurrent chanting and the physical attack at the same time like that masked elf did."

'_Ryu… ya she is a master at that but…'_

Bell scratched his chin. Thinking about it, but seeing her determined blue eyes he can't help but fulfill her request.

"Kay I will help you but in return, you have to help me improve my magic, deal?"

"Deal!"

"So when should we start?"

Lefiya rolled her thumbs with her hands on her back, she is getting nervous for some reason but doesn't know why.

"T-Tomorrow… is it fine?"

"Well okay then see you tomorrow."

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?"

Bell turns to see the elfess stretching her hand to him. This confused him but it was cleared when she continued.

"We… we are friends now right?"

"Yes, we are."

He smiled and shook her hand. For that moment for Lefiya, time stopped by, she experienced the warmth of a kind aura, completely pure. No wonder why the girls like him.

Her heart again raced another hundred laps by that time….

_Is this love?_

Her face started to burn, she quickly said her goodbye to the rabbit and rushed back to the manor with a blissful smile.

**After a year…**

"Wait is that who I think it is?"

"Crap, the 'Dawn' and the 'Thousand Elf'!"

"I am not messing with them at all."

"Seems like the ultimate duo hunted down another giant monster."

"What, the crazy monster around the deep floors?"

"They look like a couple though."

"They can be one, who knows."

The passersby were whispering as well as talking as the ultimate duo of orario roamed together in the street. Almost sticking together making other women jealous

"Well, we are getting a lot of stares," Bell said to the elfess beside him walking a bit close to him.

"So, what's the matter with that, we are the ultimate duo," Lefiya giggled as Bell's face began to burn crimson red.

"Thanks to certain someone who raised my strength to S-rank," Lefiya

"And thanks to certain someone who helped me with my magic," Bell

"You are pretty amazing when it comes to combat, but you are clueless about how I feel about you," she whispered the last part.

"What was that you said?" Bell.

"Well since Loki bought you for a day I want you to teach me some more stuff," Lefiya now hugged Bell's arm making him blush even more.

"But I already thought you what I can," Bell

"Not helping Bell!"

And so the elfess dragged the rabbit around with her, little did she know that a certain sword princess and amazon were pretty pissed about that and giving her a glare with another amazoness facepalming looking at the current situation.

But who cares? All is well then the end is well right?


End file.
